The Half Demon Prince of the Forest
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: Bambi 2 all Inuyasha styled. Inuyasha just lost his mother and now all that's left is he and his father. How can his father, the Great Prince, look after the forest and his son at the same time? Rated T


**Lucario: This story'll be fun... :) Inuyasha is at least 8 in this story, so you can probably guess the other character's ages.**

**Inuyasha: I guess this story don't sound too bad...**

**Lucario: Did I meantion Jakotsu is gonna be one of your best friends?**

**Inuyasha: I friggin hate you.**

**Lucario: I know. :D On with the story!****

* * *

**

"Mother? Where are you? Mooootheeerrrr?"

The young half demon walked through the snow, shivering. He hadn't seen his mother since they were in that field. Where had she gone? She had told him to run and don't look back, but then he heard a slashing sound and hasn't heard from his mother since. The harsh wind blew on his long, black tipped silver hair. His dog ears nervously twitched and his violet eyes scanned the surroundings. Another gust of wind blew, making him shiver violently.

"Your mother is not coming." Said a deep voice from behind him.

The boy turned and saw his father and great prince of the forest, Inutaisho, standing there, watching him with golden eyes that seemed to glow through the falling snow.

"Come with me." And with that, the hanyou followed, ears flattened against his skull.

The two trudged through the snow to a small den, where they slept. Inuyasha walked into the den and curled up in the corner. Inutaisho watched him as Myoga hopped over.

"It really is tragic..." Myoga said watching sadly. "So young to be without his mother...not even a full hanyou yet..." Myoga looked at Inutaisho as if expecting him to say something. When he didn't, Myoga grabbed his hat. "Call me if you need any assistance, master..."

Inutaisho looked at him and sighed. "I could use your help..." He stepped closer and stared down at the tiny flea demon. "I need you to find a suitable mother to raise Inuyasha."

"Yes, yes, of course. But...it may be hard to find a mother in this weather...maybe you could...?"

Inutaisho just shook his head. "Me? A prince watches over the family. Mothers care for the young."

Myoga looked at Inuyasha still curled up in the den. "Yes, I fully understand sir, but...with circumstances being what they are..."

"..." Inutaisho sighed, knowing Myoga was right. "Until spring."

Myoga immediately looked joyful. "Oh, splendid! Who better to raise the young prince..." He was saying as he hopped off. "Than the great prince himself?" And with that Myoga was gone.

Inutaisho walked into the den and sat down, staring out into the snow. Inuyasha opened his eye and looked at his father, then closed it and went to sleep. But as morning rose, things started to grow...with life.

_Under the snow,_  
_Beneath the frozen streams_  
_There is life... _

_You have to know_  
_When nature dreams,_  
_She dreams there is life..._

A few animals start waking up from hibernation, shaking the snow off their fur.

_And the colder the winter,_  
_The warmer the spring_  
_The deeper the sorrow,_  
_The more our hearts sing_  
_Even when you can't see it_  
_Inside everything_  
_There is life..._

The frozen waterfall...

_Ohhh..._

Breaks through the ice and purs down.

_After the rain,_  
_The sun will reappear_  
_There is life..._

_After the pain,_  
_The joy will still be here_  
_There is life..._

_For it's out of the darkness_  
_That we learn to see_  
_And out of the silence_  
_That songs come to be_  
_And all that we dream of_  
_Awaits patiently..._

An eager and hungry chipmunk waits for the fruit to unfreeze.

_There is life..._  
_There is life..._

_Ohhh..._

Inuyasha is now sprawled out on his back, snoring lightly. A drop of water falls on his nose. He sniffs. Another one does. He rubs his nose. Another. Inuyasha sits up and sneezes. He sighs and looks around then his eyes widen, realizing his father isn't there. He jumps out of the den, jumping around in circles to try to find him, then bumps into his leg and falls backwards onto the ground. Inutaisho glares sternly down at him.

"Heheheh...hello..." Inuyasha smiles meekly up at him.

"Inuyasha, a prince awakens before the forest does. If you're late again, I'll have no choice but to-" He was cut off by something growling. "...What...was that?"

"What was...what?" Inuyasha smiled innocently until his stomach growled again. "Heheh...I guess I'm hungry."

"Then you should eat."

Inuyasha just blinked and cluelessly looked around.

Inutaisho sighed. "I guess I should find you something to eat..." The great prince looked around and pulled out some roots and handed them to his son. "Here."

The half demon stared at it. "Uh...no thank you..."

The demon stared at the young hanyou. "Have you every tried it?"

"Well...no..."

"Then how do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"

Inuyasha, not having anything to say, took a bite of the root and forced himself to chew and swallow. "Yeah...delicious..." Inuyasha shuddered, hoping he'd never have to eat that again.

"Come. We have to go check the South meadow."

Inuyasha smiled and started jumping around. "Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo!"

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Inutaisho glared at him.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at his father.

Inutaisho crossed his arms. "A prince. Does not. Woo. Hoo." **(A.N.- I love that part XD)**

"He doesn't?" Inuyasha cocked his head.

"He certiantly does not. A prince maintains control at all times. Walk with pride. Arms crossed behind back." Inutaisho walked through the lake, giving an example.

The young half demon nodded and tried to follow him. "...Cold...COLDCOLDCOLD!" Inuyasha hopped through the lake until he was back on the snow, trying to get back feeling in his toes.

Inutaisho sighed and kept walking. The two dog demons soon came across a big log that was blocking their path. Inutaisho hopped over it without a problem. Inuyasha, however, just stared at it. Then he glared and stuck out his chest, preparing to jump. "One! Two...two...TWO...!" He then looked at the ground, not able to bring himself to jump. The hanyou saw a small opening under the log and tried to squeeze through it. But he then slipped and landed face first into the ground.

Inutaisho looked back at Inuyasha, only to be greated with an "I'm okay!".

After a while, they were moving again. Inuyasha walked through the deep snow until he saw his other half demon friend, Miroku, hiding behind a tree. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha walked over and stared at his friend.

"Inuyasha! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Miroku poked his head out from behind the tree, his rabbit ears sticking up strait. "They've been after me all morning!"

Inuyasha cocked his head. "Who has?"

"It's horrible...it's scary...it's evil-"

"OH BIG BWUTHOR!"

"It's them!" Miroku hid behind Inuyasha who was slightly bigger that him. The only thing that was sticking out was his fuzzy bunny tail.

Ayame, Rin, and Ai run over, giggling and laughing. "Hwave you seen Miwoku awound?" Rin asked, twitching her bunny ears.

"Ah...uh, uh." Inuyasha quickly shook his head.

But the girls already saw Miroku's fuzzy little tail and giggled. "Okway...I guess we will be leaving then..." Ai giggled and snuck up behind Miroku and poked his tail, causing him to jump 10 feet into the air. All three girls laughed.

"Mama says you have to twake us to see the gwound hog." Ayame stated.

"Yeah! And what she says goes!" Rin nodded.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I don't want to, mama can't make me!" Miroku crossed his arms, glaring, not knowing his mother was doing that same thing behind him until she cleared her throat. "Uh...heheh...hi mama..."

"Miroku. What did your father tell you?" Asked his mom as she tapped her foot.

The bunny demon sighed. "A family that plays together...um...stays together." Miroku reluctantly said then muttered angrily. "Even if it means taking your dumb sisters..." That only made his sisters giggle with glee more.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho was staring at Inuyasha sternly, with his arms crossed.

"Oh! I gotta go!" Inuyasha waved goodbye then ran to his father.

"You _can't _go! You _can't _leave me with the _girls_..." Miroku begged but only got dragged off by the three girls.

Inuyasha and his father started walking again but soon reached a hill and Inuyasha tried to climb it but just couldn't. Inutaisho looked foreward. There was still so much land to cover. He sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "It's very far from here, Inuyasha. You go see the ground hog."

The hanyou child looked up at him. "But...I wanna stay with you..."

"Yes, well...you can barely walk in this snow. Go with your friends. I'll meet you there afterwards."

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "Oh...okay...meetcha..." The half demon waited until his father walked away then jumped up. "Hey, Miroku, wait for me!" Inuyasha ran to his friend.

Miroku's sisters were arguing who was going to sit by him when Miroku got annoyed by it. "QUIET! Umm...first one there's who I sit by!"

With that said, his sisters rushed away as Inuyasha ran over.

"I'm sure glad your dad let you come." Miroku said in relief.

"Oh, he understands! H-he and I are great pals!" Inuyasha fake smiled and tried to be convincing. The two walked to a little cave where their friend, Jakotsu, the skunk demon, was hybernating.

"Hey, Jakotsu! Wake up! The ground hog is going to come out!"

Jakotsu yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I hope the ground hog sees his shadow. Then I can get back to *yawn* hybernating..."

And so, the three walked to the ground hog's hole, two hoping for spring and one hoping for more sleep.

* * *

**Lucario: Wow...this is a long-ass chapter...for me, anyway... Anyways, R&R guys! Cya next time!**


End file.
